


Worship

by Hitsuki00



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00
Summary: Thaletas手下的士兵希望能向列奥尼达之子表示敬意。Alexios怎么能拒绝他们的盛情款待呢？





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

“你知道吗，雇佣兵，”Thaletas说，他的声音只比甜腻的咕哝声大一点，手指缠绞住Alexios的头发。“我很敬佩你在战场上的技巧……不过不得不说，我没办法不觉得你错过了生活真正的乐趣。”

Alexios通常很乐意友好的回答这样的恭维话，但当有一根别的男人的阴茎半插在喉咙里的时候，说话总是会变得格外困难。

士兵们各自三五成群聚在一起，就像他们一样，篝火在他们身上投下摇曳的阴影。然而（他的心不可抑制的因为这个想法而膨胀起来）他们中没有一个能够像他一样，产生如此巨大的因欲望积聚而出现的安静。士兵们盯着他的肌肉在闪烁的火光下舒展晃动，因布满汗水而闪闪发亮，兴奋的低语在人群之中蔓延开来：他的屁股能够吞下一个人的胳膊一直到手肘；他会定期睡一整个方阵的士兵只为了纾解一晚上的情欲；全能的宙斯每次在和这个斯巴达战士做爱的想法中自慰时，天空会在滚滚雷声中颤抖。

他听着这一切，沉醉在周围人的关注之中，他的自我感觉和阴茎一起膨胀。没有人能否认列奥尼达之子是斯巴达人的巅峰，不论是在哪个方面。

屁股上尖锐的一巴掌让Alexios回过神来，他陶醉在舌尖上前液浓郁厚重的麝香味道里，又被拉回来被另一个男人从后面插入操弄着，在每次残忍的抽插时发出兴奋的呻吟。他的舌头旋转舔舐着嘴里的阴茎头部，长着老茧的粗糙手指钳住他的下巴，掐得如此之紧以至于他知道明天早上会出现和他臀部上的相配的淤青。他因为这想法变得更硬了，每个人都能看见他被标记、被占有，被自豪地宣誓主权。

Thaletas的一只手沿着他被汗水浸透的背部抚摸下去，轻笑着看他因为触摸而弓起身体，向后更深地把自己钉在阴茎上。“多么美丽啊，雇佣兵，”他低声说，目光饥渴，低下身去让自己的腰臀部紧贴着Alexios的。他向下伸出手，仅仅是用细长的手指粗略的套弄着滴着前液的阴茎，就让佣兵下腹部温暖潮湿的压力不断增加。“还有，告诉我，你玩的开心吗？”

他唯一的回答是一声响亮的、热情的呻吟。冰凉的油淋在了他的臀瓣之间，预示着第二个男人将要参与到这场狂欢中来。他的后穴不住收缩和痉挛着，像铁钳一样紧紧裹住两根阴茎，两个头部时不时的蹭过他体内的那一点足以让他哽咽地哭叫着高潮，精液洒在Thaletas的手掌间，他的耳边爆发出一阵喧闹的欢呼声和笑声。

叛军首领的眼睛里交织着笑意和更多黑暗的东西，他举起自己细长的手指放在嘴唇边，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Alexios，伸出舌头舔净了每一丝释放的痕迹，一边发出满足的哼鸣。如果不是已经四肢着地了，Alexios发誓他绝对会因为眼前的景象而膝盖发软。

高潮的余韵慢慢散去，昏昏欲睡的雾气在他的脑海中悄悄地蔓延，他的视野边缘开始模糊，四肢酥软简直像没有骨头了一样。然而他嘴里和屁股里的人都没有显示出一点放弃的迹象，他们更深入的探索着，发出沙哑的兴奋低吼，其他的士兵推搡着争夺下一回合的机会。从头到尾，Thaletas一直笑着看着他，一边爱抚着他，这感觉几乎令他无法承受。

“已经足够了吗？夜晚还很长，而且我们还有很多计划要给你，雇佣兵。不过如果你想要休息的话……”他用随便的语气问着，好像只是在评论天气。但只有傻子才会听不出他声音里的欲望和挑战，更不用说在他周围拥挤的每一个人都在注视着他。

斯巴达之子从不会在挑战面前退缩。列奥尼达之子更不会。

一声响亮而下流的“啵”声，Alexios松开嘴吐出入侵的阴茎，转过头面向Thaletas， 挑衅地看着他。

“这可是你说的，队长……瘀伤，流血，折断骨头——永远也别想后退。”


End file.
